Spotlight
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: Bella has had it with Edward insecurites thir girls night out plan was spoiled by Edward, they sneak off to La where Bella is discovered as a famous singer just by singing at a kareoke night.Edward also does something that broke Bella's heart? BXJ soon
1. Updated verson of Spotlight

Spotlight

"Today was the worst day ever!"

I complained as I was sitting with Alice and Rosalie in Alice's room. "Why is that Bella?"

Alice asked

"He followed me everywhere!!! Except for the bathroom. I was talking to Angela on boys he was listening to every word." I said.

"God a nosy prick." Rosalie said. Alice and I looked at her.

"What he is." She said looking guilty.

"Yeah and I was texting Jake and he wanted to know everything I sent him." I said.

"Bella don't you feel controlled just a tad." Alice asked.

"Yeah I mean come on Bella, the dude is jealous. Everything you and Angela talked about he wants to listen. You and Jake texting he wants to know. He may be my brother, but I know for a fact that he is the nosiest, most jealous person on the face of the earth." Rosalie said finishing it off. Damn I didn't know she had it in her.

"Wow that has impressive." I said sighing.

"You know what you need?" I shook my head. " A night out with the girls." Alice said.

"Call Angela we are going to a club in Seattle." Alice added.

I called Angela and told her that we were leaving at 9:00. We were getting dressed when the door swung open. "You are not going anywhere." Edward said. Damn him why is he so nosy. "Damnit Edward why are you so fuckin nosy!" Alice yelled.

"I want to protect Bella." Edward snapped.

"By what listening to conversations, what she and Jacob are talking about. Following her? Edward that is not protecting that is being controlling, overprotective, and over jealous." Alice said.

"I don't care she isn't going anywhere and that is final." He said in a firm tone.

"Wait a minute who gives you the right to tell me what I can and can't do?" I said wow I am standing up to .

"I did and you are not going anywhere." He snapped. He snapped at me.

"Yes I am. You followed around me all day. I need to hang out with some girls." I said I was walking past him but he grabbed my wrist.

"Edward. . Cullen. Let. Me. Go." I said through clenched teeth. I am getting pissed. I loved him whit all my might but he is pissing me off. My arm was starting to hurt and I was trying not to hold in tears.

"Isabella. Marie. Swan. You. Is .not going. Anywhere." He said mocking me. God he is being a bastard.

"Edward let Bella go. Now." Rosalie said with very dark eyes. She is scaring me.

"Let her go." Alice said. Wow now both of them are scaring me.

"Ok I will but you have to promise me you are not going to leave." He said

"We promise." Alice said. He let go of my wrist. It was in pain so much. "Ow Edward you hurt my fuckin wrist!" I yelled as the bruised formed.

"Come on Bella let's see Carlisle and we will just chill tonight." Alice said while still glaring at Edward.

We went to Carlisle and he gave me an ice pack for it. I was so pissed. When we got to Edward's room we went to the window. I was scared now.

"Alice carries Bella we will escape through the window." Rosalie said opening the window by the Porsche that had luggage.

"Guys what are we doing?!" I whispered franticly.

"You need a girl- only vacation and we are doing it now." Alice said and we jumped in the car and drove off. This will be so cool!

"Rosalie, Alice makes sure your minds are blocked at all times." I said.

"Already covered, we are saying this that Edward hates." Alice said laughing. They were right I did need a vacation with just girls.

"I might like this" I said as we drove onto the highway.


	2. updated version of Discovered

Discovered

I woke up in a big bed with satin sheets. I was confused, and then all of the things that happened last night came back in my mind. We escaped from Edward.

"Where am I?" I wondered.

"You are in Los Angles. The most famous place ever!" Alice squealed.

"So what are we going to do?" Rosalie wondered.

"We are going to a karaoke night at the Kodak Theater." Alice said. I gulped.

"Don't worry Bella, I already saw it and you are awesome." She said hugging me.

"Thanks now I am not going to freak out.

Later that night we were at the Kodak Theater waiting for my name to be called. There were a lot of people that were really good. Finally after 1 ½ of waiting my name was called. I took a deep even breath and walked on stage.

"Ok I never had done this before so go easy." I said with a small laugh.

"This is for the girls with controlling boyfriends. I also wrote this myself." I added and girls were cheering. I smiled and the music played.

Spotlight (originally by Jennifer Hudson)

Are you a man who loves and cherishes and cares for me?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
are you a guard in a prison, maximum security?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
do we stay home all the time Cuz you want me to yourself?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
or am I locked away, out of fear that I'd find someone else  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? yeah

Chorus:  
Well, I don't like living under your spotlight  
Just because you think I might find somebody worthy oh oh oh  
Well, I don't like living under your spotlight  
Baby if you treat me right, you won't have to worry

Is this a relationship, fulfilling your needs as well as mine  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
Or is this just my sentence, am I doing time?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
Oh If this is love, real, real love, then I'm staying no doubt  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
But if I'm just loves prisoner, then I'm busting out  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah

(Chorus)

Oh, you ought to be ashamed of yourself  
What the hell do you think you're doing?  
Loving me, loving me, so wrong  
Baby, all I do is try  
(Try)  
To show you that you're my (my) one and only guy (only guy)  
No matter who may come along  
Open your eyes Cuz baby I don't like

(Chorus x2)

"Thanks you guys were awesome." I said and as I walked off people were screaming and cheering. A man walked to our table. He looked like he was in his thirties.

"That was an excellent performance." He complemented.

"Thanks." I said.

"Jamie Grover, I am the manager of the band the Jonas Brothers (made up not really)

"And I would like to sign a record deal with you." He said. All of our mouths were dropped.

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked.

"Yes I am you have a wonderful voice and I am sure that the Jonas Brothers would love to work with you." He said.

"Can I see the contract?" Rosalie said. She was good at reading that stuff even if she wasn't a lawyer. He gave her the contract and for 30 minutes she read.

"He is good it's a good contract Bella you should sign." She encouraged.

"What about Edward?" I asked.

"We will tell him when we get home." Alice said. I took a deep breath.

"Ok. I will do it." I said and the squealed and I signed.

"I will come back in 2 weeks and we will talk then." I said.

"Wonderful here is my number and address I will see you in 2 weeks." He said and left. I hugged them and laughed.

I looked at my phone and I had 23 missed calls from Edward. Shit. I was nervous when we got home, but I didn't care. I wouldn't have left without a trace if he wouldn't have been so damn controlling. We walked in to see everybody else.

"Oh girls we were so worried." Esme said hugging us.

"Where were you guys?" Emmett asked.

"Bella tell them." Alice said. I glared at her and sighed.

"We went to la for the weekend, I performed at the Kodak Theater for a song I written for myself. A cute guy name Jamie liked my act and signed me up for a record deal and I said yes." I said after a deep breath.

"Wow Bella that is wonderful." Esme said.

"Yes indeed Bella."Carlisle said.

"Bella is going to be a rock star!" Emmett said. "Wonderful now I get to see Texas again." Jasper said. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella why couldn't you wait to ask me first?" Edward asked. Here we go again.

"Aw Edward please don't start this Bullcrap gain, this is why I left for 2 days. You are so controlling. You have to make the choices everything I do. I love you, my world revolves around you but stop being so damn controlling." I said as anger tears flowed. I climbed up the stairs to cry on the bed but fell asleep later.

"Bella wake up." A soft voice said. I woke up to find Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper around me.

"Where is Edward?" I asked. "He is in the living room. Bella don't worry you can do this if you want to. Edward will get over it. He is just shocked." Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett but he is always controlling though." I said.

"Don't worry we can handle that. You never control a lady." Esme said. I giggled which made me feel better. I stayed in bed for the rest of the day writing songs for my debut album. I should call it 'Isabella'. No wait how about 'Controlled' I don't know I have two weeks.


	3. rewritten version of First concert

From handling Edward to First concert

We all got off the bed and went downstairs to talk to Edward. I sat beside him and everyone sat either on the sofa or on the floor.

"Edward we understand that you are angry, confused, and shocked at the same time correct?" Carlisle asked. He nodded.

"I just want to know why you would want to be in the music business." Edward asked me.

"Because I want to see the world and I love to sing. I have been writing songs for 2 years. I am ready to release those songs." I said. "Plus I want to meet the Jonas brothers." I said the last part giggling.

"Well I guess I can handle you being a singer I guess. But I am going to hate the eye candy." Edward said kissing my hair. I squealed and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Edward I love you so much." I said. "I love you too."

After we got my career set up it was time for my first concert to release my debut album 'Controlled.' The songs are in this order.

1. Hot n cold

2. 7 things

3. Spotlight

4. Torn

5. Weak

6. You belong with me

7. Irreplaceable

8. Better in time

9. about you now.

10. Always be my baby

11. I stay in love

12. Halo

13. Cater 2 U

14. Don't forget about us

15. Check on it.

16. Touch My body

The cover shows me behind a waterfall to stand for tears. My hair was straight and I had the look of sadness and anger.

We arrived to Las Vegas for my concert. I was singing numbers 1,2,7,8 (look back up for reference. After the concert I will be having an album signing.

I was in my dressing room letting Alice and rose do my makeup and clothes.

"Bella I wish you good luck tonight." Alice said

"Thanks Ali, that helped me calm my nerves." I said.

"Just pretend Edward isn't there. Say what you have to say on the song before you sing and just let go. If tears come let them come. Anger let anger come. This is the time to release the emotions that were kept the last 2 years to now." Rosalie said.

"Thanks Rosalie that means a lot and you are right I will do what I have to do." I said.

My outfit was a demin skirt with a pink shirt and Sperry's. My hair was in a scrunches and I had giant hoop earrings.

They called my name and I was nervous. I smiled and walked out to the stage.

"Hey people of Las Vegas." I got lots of cheers. "Ok before we get this party started I want to tell you this is an emotional concert. My songs were kept in my heart for the last 2 years leading up to this moment." I said I got applause for many women. "This song is called 'Hot n cold' this is to show sometimes how pissed off a woman in a relationship can be." I said I got more cheers. "Let's get started 1, 2, 3, and 4!"

Hot n cold (originally by Katy Perry)

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know

And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, should you don't really want to go-oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now your plain boring  
I should know that  
you're not gonna change

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, should you don't really want to go-oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, But you don't really want to go-oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

I got a lot of applause. "Thanks you guys but we are just getting started. This next song is called '7 things' I was pissed off with my boyfriend so I wrote this."

7 things (originally by Miley Cyrus)

sha, sha, sha , sha

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
argument we shared

It was awful, and we lost it  
It's not possible for me, not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're jealousy  
You follow me around  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm letting it go  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're jealousy  
You follow me around  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 things that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your crooked smile  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do

oh

ooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooo  
la  
ooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooo

Wow people must love me because they are screaming their hearts out. "Ok this next songs is called 'Check on it' I think this song is perfect for any girl who wants to feel sexy for your boyfriend" I said. I was wearing all pink and pink was everywhere.

You need to stop playing round with all the clowns and the wangstas  
Good girls gotta get down with them gangstas  
Go head girl put some back and some neck up on it  
While I stand up in the background and check up on it

_[Chorus]_  
Ohhhh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight

If you got it, flaunt it, boy I know you want it  
While I turn around you watch me check up on it  
Oooohhhh you watchin me shake it, I see it in ya face  
Ya can't take it, it's blazin, you watch me in amazement  
You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it  
If you don't go bragging, I'ma let you have it  
You think that I'm teasin, but I ain't got no reason  
I'm sure that I can please ya, but first I gotta read you

_[Chorus]_  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight _[x2]_

I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it  
You got to be patient, I like my men patient  
More patience, you take might get you in more places  
You can't be abrasive, have to know to pace it  
If I let you get up on it, you gotta make a promise  
That you gone put it on me, like no ones put it on me  
Don't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please  
I can be a tease, but I really wanna please you

_[Chorus]_  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight _[x2]_

_[Bun B]_  
I'm checking on you boo, do what chu do  
And while dance I'ma glance at this beautiful view  
I'm keep my hands in my pants, I need to glue em w/ glue  
I'm in a trance all eyes on you and your crew  
Me and my mans don't dance, but to feel ya'll bump and grind  
It won't hurt if you gone try one time  
They all hot, but let me see this ones mine  
Its slim thug and DC outta H town

_[Chorus]_  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight _[x4]_

Again I got lots of screams. They rolled out a piano. "Ok this is the final song." I got awws from everyone. "Doesn't worry if you buy the cd you can listen to me all day." I said giggling. "Ok this one is a little sad. My boyfriend broke up with me when I wrote this. If I cry it's the song." I said.

Better in time (originally by Leona Lewis.)

It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
Seems somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through

Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gon' be ok

_[Chorus:]_  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings

If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
I believe in  
And I know that time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you meant everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gon' be ok

_[Chorus:]_  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will

_[Chorus: X2]_  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

I had a few tears but not a lot. "Thanks guys you were awesome. I will see you at the Q&A and cd signing. I love you all." I said as I walked off stage. I went into my dressing room and grabbed my bottle of water and sat on the giant pick sofa. I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I said.

"It's us Bella open up." Alice said. I got p and opened the door. My whole family was there.

"Bella you were awesome!" Alice said at a mile a minute.

"I know you can't have sugar because I am vampires but has she sad some lately." I said laughing.

"I am always like this." Alice said.

"Oh yeah." Rose said. Alice smacked her on the arm.

"So where is Edward?" I asked.

"He is going to get Emmett for some reason he ate some cotton candy and got sick." Esme said. I laughed.

"You were really good Bella, but all of your songs were written out of anger." Carlisle said.

"Well I wrote the songs while you guys were gone, or when I was just plain angry at Edward." I said.

"Oh well I guess we will now go to the Cd signing. " Jasper said.

"Yes we will." I said and we walked out.

We got a lot of albums sold. 1.9 million Cds sold all over the country. I was in tears when I heard that. I was so happy. Edward seemed to give me lots of support and I loved him so much more for that. I got a call from someone way unexpected. The Jonas Brothers.


	4. New Album,All American Rejeacts, freak!

New Album, All American Rejects, and I'm a freak

1 year later

"Ok Bella is you ready to record your new album?" my new manager Ashley asked, Jamie was too much for me so we let him go.

"Yeah I am ready." I said. I found a song that I wrote when Edward left. I wanted him to hear it just to see what happens if he decides to leave me again.

"Ok Bella 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Ashley said and I started to sing.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret (Did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (Did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Edward  
Please don't forget  
don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
Edward  
you've forgotten  
About us

(Don't Forget)

After 3 hours of recording I finally finished my new album 'Don't Forget' here is the song list

Don't forget

La la land

Tell me something I don't know

Fly on the wall

Goodies

1 ,2 step

Diva

Our song

Woman's worth

Bubbly

The Climb

Karma

Love Story

Picture to burn

White Horse

I got the Cd and drove home. Edward must have been hunting so I went to his stereo and played the cd while I read the secret Garden. Again.

About 1 hour later

I finished the cd and I sounded awesome! I think this album will make more progress. I went to my cd and looked at the songs and started to sing to La la land

I am confident, but I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?  
Well baby, that's just me  
Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me, no, no

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine  
I will stay the same in the La La Land  
Machine, machine, machine

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

I giggled as I sat on the bed with a bounce. I pulled my ribbon on my hair and let my now jet black hair fall to my back. I haven't seen Jake in a while so I sent him some pictures of my new appearance. I got call from him 5 seconds later.

"Damn Bella you look hot!"

"Thanks you aren't so bad yourself." I teased.

"Thanks I love your music." He said.

"Aw thanks Jake want a copy of my new cd?" I asked.

"Do I? Yeah I do!" he said

"Ok I will bring it to you later." I said.

" Ok I will see you then." He said and hung up.

Once I hung up I hit the soft pillows with an exhausted sigh. I remembered I still had on my heels so I took those off. Still in my jean skirt and pink shirt I opened the small well large window and climbed into the bed and drifted off to sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

3 hours later.

I woke up with a gentle kiss on my lips. I opened my eyes to look into Edward's topaz eyes. I giggled as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Have a nice nap love?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. Then it clicked. I have to give Jacob his cd! I sprung out of bed to put on my heels again.

"Bella where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I'mgoingtoLapushtoseeJacobtobivehimhiscdandhangout. (I'm going to La push to see Jacob to give him his cd and hang out.) I said quickly.

"What no! Absolutely not!" he protested

"Oh come on Edward! I am just giving him the cd." I said.

"Bella we discussed this. You can't see Jacob he is too dangerous." He said talking to me like I am a damn 3 year old!

I sighed giving up. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella it's me Ashley." She said.

"Oh hey Ashley what's up?" I said.

"You have a concert in 2 weeks! You will be with Paramore and the All American Rejects!" she said. At the same time Alice and I screamed.

"Omg! Are you serious? I love Tyson Ritter! He is so cute no understatement he is hot!" I squealed.

"Amen to that girl!" Rose and Alice yelled from downstairs. I heard a bunch of 'heys' and 'what's' I laughed.

"Yeah you will be playing the electric guitar with him. Ok see you in Colorado." She said and hung up. I jumped up and ran downstairs to see Alice and Rose having grins on their face. I squealed and hugged them.

"Bella you are a lucky girl! I would love to be with him!" Rose said as we looked on the internet for the music video.

"Yeah but he is older than me." I said

"Who gives a damn?" Alice said.

"Yeah but is he hot or what? He also has a great voice." I said.

"Bella there it is." Alice squealed. I clicked on it and we all started to dance and sing to the song.

"_I wish he called right now." I sighed onto the sofa pillows._

"_No you don't Edward would he disconnected the power lines." Alice giggled._

"_I don't care I want to." I whined. My phone rang and it was a txt message. (Made up number)_

_Here is my number if you want to be friends!_

_770 286 3279_

_Tyson!_

_I screamed as loud as I could!_

"_I have his phone number!!" I screamed. Alice and rose rushed to me._

"_No fuckin way!" Alice said._

"_Well don't just sit there call him!" Rose said._

"_Call who?" Edward asked. Fuck._

"_Bella has Tyson Ritter's number!" Alice squealed. Rose and I gave her glares_

"_Alice!" we yelled._

"_Opps." She said._

"_You weren't going to tell me?" he asked his eyes darkening._

"_Well if we did how would react?" Rose asked. I waited for a minute._

"_Exactly." Rose said._

"_What?" I asked confused._

"_He said that he will get jealous and destroy him." She said._

"_You better not or I will never forgive you." I said._

"_Ok ok I won't." he said rolling his eyes. I smiled and went upstairs. I pulled out an All American Rejects cd and played 'Gives you Hell' I played it loud. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper came upstairs._

"_I love this song!" we all said at the same time. We heard Edward groan downstairs._

"_Hater!" we said and started to jam to the song. We each took a verse._

_(Jasper)_

_I wake up every evening  
with a big smile on my face  
and it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes  
(All of us)  
When you see my_

_Face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
(Me)_

_  
Now where's your picket fence love  
and where's that shiny car  
did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?_

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying  
(All of us)  
When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

_(Alice)  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on_

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying  
(All of us)  
When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
(Rosalie)  
Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well  


_(All of us yelling)  
When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
(Emmett)  
When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell_

_We all cheered and said Aww when the song was the bomb._

"_Is it over yet?" Edward asked with is hands on his ears._

"_You're going to hear it again anyway." I teased._

"_Why?!" he whined._

"_I am doing a concert with him." I said. _

"_Aw fuck!" he said sitting on my bed._

"_Bella you need a punk like look for the concert. You know a Mohawk, lots of eye shadow, ballerina like skirt you know like Avril Lavines in 'My happy ending' music video. And most of all Vans. The best shoes ever." Alice said._

"_No way! No and no! My Bella is not going on stage looking like a gothic freak!" Edward blurted. Tears came to me eyes. A freak? He called me a freak._

"_I am a freak to you now?! You know what fuck you." I said walking out of the room. _

_I had tears pouring down my face. Esme saw me and gave me a motherly hug._

"_Bella dear what's wrong?" She asked. I sniffed._

"_Edward called me a freak." I cried._

"_Oh honey why he would call you that?" she asked._

"_Well I am doing a concert with Paramore and All American Rejects. Well since they are rock and punk bands Alice thought I would look hot as a punk. Edward thought she meant gothic. So he called me a freak." I finished._

"_Oh honey. You are not a freak. Edward has his own version of pms ok?" I nodded._

"_You know Edward. Always the controlling one, the jealousy one. I don't know how I or you for that matter put up with it." She said laughing softly._

"_Look Bella, I am your 'mother' and I support you in every way. You are the singer and you choose whose clothes you want to design or wear. No matter what occasion. Don't let Edward control your life Bella. You are 18 years old .an adult. He is not Charlie or Carlisle .He is your love and always will be. Let Alice be your designer." She said kissing my forehead._

"_Thanks Esme. I feel a lot better now." I said. She smiled and started to walk away._

"_Wait Esme hold on." I said. Then I did the unthinkable._

"_Alice want to go shopping?" I asked. She screamed and ran downstairs._

"_Really?!" she squealed._

"_Sure as long as Esme goes. Plus I have to look hot as a punk." I smiled grabbing my sunglasses and me Prada purse._

"_Bella wants to be bad. Awesome!" Alice said grabbing her stuff._

"_Esme are you coming?" I asked. She grabbed her sunglasses._

"_Yeah let's go." She said. We were almost at the door when a hand caught my wrist._

"_Let go of me Edward." I hissed not really wanting to talk to him._

"_Bella please. I saw the stores. Hot Topic? Who goes in there? Gothic's." He said. I growled._

"_Look! I am going shopping for a damn concert! And quit calling me a freak and gothic! Just because I want to go in there doesn't mean I am gothic! Wow you know you sound like Lauren right now." I said and I snatched me wrist away from his hand._

"_Let's go before I get pissed off." I said walking outside. Alice and Esme were by my side in an instant. I heard Emmett and Jasper laughing he got roasted._

"_Don't listen to Edward Bella. You will look hot. He will want to slap himself." Alice said giggling. I smiled and we went to the Porsche and drove off._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Authors note! Ok! So we have a drama queen Edward! To anyone who is gothic and sre offened by this I am so sorry with all my heart. Goths are not freaks in fact in 5__th__ grade I was one for a month and I thought it was cool. I listen to rock a lot more than rap. Anyway will Bella forgive Edward? Also Edward does something that will break Bella's heart. What is it? Stay tuned._


	5. Concert, How could you, making out

The concert and how could you Edward?!

I was now getting ready for my concert. I told Alice instead of a Mohawk I can have different colored clip on streaks in my hair. I wore a black dress with converse. I drunk some water and went on stage with Paramore and the All American Rejects. I grabbed my guitar and started rocking with Haley Williams like a real rock star.

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time

Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it?s hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own

(I'm screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know  
(Bella)  
do you see what we've done?  
Were gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
Were gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here  
when I used to know you so well?

I think I know  
I think I know  
there is something I see in you  
it might kill me, I want it to be true

The crowd cheered and Haley and I hugged. She told me to call her after the concert. I told her I will and she walked off stage. I saw the All American Rejects. I had to act professional and keep my composer. Tyson came up to me and hugged me. I was shocked at first but I gladly returned the hug. I grabbed my guitar and I spoke into the mike.

"Hey everybody it's the All American Rejects!" the crowd was screaming and cheering.

"Girls see how cute he is?" I said. Girls were cheering.

"So Tyson are you single?" I asked.

"Well Bella the truth is I have a girlfriend" he said. The girls awed. I did as well for fun.

"Don't worry ladies there will always be a place for you in my heart." He said. We all started to scream again.

"Well ladies I guess this man is a ladies' man. Anyway lets rock!" I said .Tyson grabbed his guitar and we started to play and sing.

I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place

And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now wheres you picket fence love  
And wheres that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far

You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell  
(Bella)  
Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in my eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well  
(Everyone including the audience)  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well

The crowd cheered. Tyson gave me a hug and we all walked off stage. I went into my dressing room to change for my songs. I turned on the lights and gasped. Edward and Alice were making out on my dressing room floor.

"What the hell?!" I screamed. They both jumped up.

"Bella it's not…" Edward started but I cut him off.

"No! Don't you even dare! You called me a freak and making out with a over hyperactive pixie!" I yelled by this time everyone was in the room. Jasper looked pissed.

"What the hell Alice?!" he yelled.

"Jazz please…" she begged.

"No! I don't want to hear it! We are through Alice!" he said and walked out. I sighed.

"We are through Edward." I said as I walked outside. I changed somewhere else. I was wearing a short blue jean skirt yellow shirt and black heels. My hair is in a yellow and black polka doted ribbon. I grabbed my guitar.

"Ok girls this is for the cheating men out there." I said and started to play.

State the obvious

I didn't get my perfect fantasy

I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me

So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy

That's you won't mind if I say

By the way

I hate that stupid old Volvo you never let me drive

You're redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn.

There's no time for tears

I'm just sitting here planning my revenge

There's nothing stopping me

From going out with all of your best friends.

And if you come around

Saying sorry to me

My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that stupid old Volvo you never let me drive

You're redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn.

And if you're missing me

You better keep it to yourself

Cuz coming back around here

Would be bad for your health

'Cause I hate that stupid old Volvo you never let me drive

You're redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time

In case you haven't heard

I really really hate that stupid old Volvo you never let me drive

You're redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn

Baby burn

I got my usual cheers. The concert went on like this for another hour. I said good night and went off stage. I let Jasper drive well run me home since I don't want to be with the man whore and pixie slut. I climbed on his back and we were running fast in the air. I held on tightly to Jasper as we ran. He led me up to my window.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"This." He said and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked at first but I pulled him through my window as we made out on my bed. I hands tangled in his blond locks. I felt his tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened gladly and we tongue wrestled for a while and I won. I giggled.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"I beat you." I said giggling.

"Oh. Well that giggle was so cute." He said. I giggled some more.

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"Bella, I have loved you for a awhile and I want to know if you will like to be my girlfriend?" he asked pulling out a diamond necklace. I gasped.

"Of course I will." I said. He put the necklace on me and I kissed him once more.

"I love you Jasper." I said.

"I love you too darlin'" he said with that southern accent that never fails to make me giggle. I fell asleep in his arms. I have moved on to someone else.

!!!!!!!!!!!#!

Authors note- Ok! So Edward and Alice break their mate's hearts. Jasper & Bella get together. I KNOW THIS IS FAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I know! I want this to be fast. No questions. Lol. Also Bella is a human and they are still dating. Well was. Ok bye I love you all.


	6. concert2, spiders, turn ons

Emotional concert, spiders and turn on.

2 months later

Today I had another concert. It's In Seattle. It was an emotional concert. I have songs for hate (for Edward) and some for love (for Jasper of course). Jasper doesn't know because it's a surprise. Edward was still trying to talk to me but I ignored him. Alice was worse. She wouldn't leave me alone.

We arrived to where the concert was. I went into my changing room and changed for the first half of the concert. I will be singing the following songs from my new album and my 1st.

Hatred half

Hot n cold

7 things

Picture to burn

The high road

Love half

Weak

Always be my baby

Touch my body

Halo

I was wearing dark blue jeans, light green shirt and black boots with heels. For the loving part I am wearing a brown sweater, dark blue jeans, and brown snow boots. Since its winter I want it to have a fall background so it had a leaves falling in the background.

I walked outside the dressing room and whispered in Jasper's ear

"I have a surprise for you later baby." I said seductively. He growled softy before kissing me. I pulled away and walked on stage.

"Are you ready to rock?" I yelled. The crowd cheered.

"Good. This one is hatred. It's to remind you of someone or some people you hate like I do. Let's rock!" I yelled. The pop music started to play.

You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you change your mind like a girl I would know  
And you always think, always speak cryptically  
I should know that you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love disorder  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

The crowd cheered as I took one bow.

"Thanks guys! I'm not done yet. Here is another song.

sha, sha, sha , sha

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

It was awesome, but we lost it  
It's not possible for me, not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're jealousy  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your anger, its freaky  
When you act like that, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You made me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're jealousy  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your anger, its freaky  
When you act like that, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You made me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I liked

The 7 things I liked about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your crooked smile  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I liked most that you do  
You made me love you  
You do

oh

ooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooo  
la la la  
ooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooo

"You guys liked that?" I asked. The crowd screamed.

"Good but we have a lot left to go." I said smiling. I grabbed my guitar and started to play.

State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way...

_[Chorus:]_

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

_[Repeat Chorus]_

If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

_[Repeat Chorus]_

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
you're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...

I looked to see Emmett laughing his head off. I looked at Rosalie with a 'what the fuck' look on my face. She smacked Emmett and I mouthed thank you. I ignored everyone else and continued.

"Ok guys I know this wasn't on my cd but I personally wrote this. Do you guys remember me singing the last song? Well, let's just say I found my boyfriend and my best friend making out in my dressing room." I said with acid and venom in my voice.

I got a bunch of groans and disgust.

"So here it is guys hope you like it." I said and started to play.

Oh  
Yeah Yeah  
Oh

I gave you my heart  
I gave you my soul  
I gave everything that I had  
But ya left me in the cold

But still I have faith  
Somehow I believe  
That if I keep love in my heart  
It will find its way to me

I could fight  
Seek revenge  
But that's not who I am  
No I'm not givin in  
I will rise above

I'm gonna keep walkin  
Though it may seem far  
I'm gonna keep preachin  
Even when life seems hard  
Not gonna let you bring me down  
I'm gonna take The High Road

I'm gonna keep climbin  
Till I see the top  
I'm gonna keep drivin  
Though I may get lost  
Not gonna let you bring me down  
I take the high road

I'm gonna get by on the high road  
Yes I will  
I'm gonna get by on the high road

This pain that I feel  
I will overcome  
I know somewhere deep down inside  
It's the pain that makes us strong  
I could curse  
I could shout  
Take the easy way out  
I forgive you  
somehow I will rise above

I'm gonna keep walkin  
Though it may seem far  
I'm gonna keep preachin  
When life gets hard  
Not gonna let you bring me down  
I take the high road

I'm gonna keep climbin  
Till I see the top  
I'm gonna keep drivin  
Though I may get lost  
Not gonna let you bring me down  
I take the high road

I get by  
To be real  
I can't keep it inside  
I may fall sometimes  
but I will survive

I'm gonna keep reachin  
I'm gonna keep climbin  
I'm gonna keep tryin

I'm gonna keep walkin  
Though it may seem far  
I'm gonna keep preachin  
When life gets hard  
Not gonna let you bring me down  
I take the high road

I'm gonna get by on the high road  
I'm gonna get by on the high road  
I'm gonna get by on the high road (bye bye)  
I'm gonna get by on the high road  
I'm gonna get by on the high road

"So what did yall think?" I asked. They screamed louder than my other songs. I was shocked at myself as well. I didn't know I could sing that high.

"Ok yall im going to take a break so I will see yall in a little while." I said. I got cheers as I walked off stage. I sat in my dressing room.

"god im tired." I complained.

"well that's part of being famous baby." I heard a southern voice. I jumped. Jasper laughed and walked in.

"Jazzy!" I squealed and jumped in his arms.

"Hello to you too darlin." He laughed. We kissed for a minute.

"I got to get ready for your surprise." I said and shoved him out.

"Love you." He said.

"You too baby." I said and closed the door. I got dressed and walked back on stage. The men were ooohhing and ahhing. I had to blush at that.

"Thanks guys. I got it for my new clothing line." I said. It's true I am making my own design of clothes.

"Ok so you know the cute guy you saw me holding hands with in Ok! Magazine?" everyone nodded.

"That is my new boyfriend." I confirmed. All the girls squealed.

"I know right but anyway lets rock." I said and the slow music started to play. The fall background started to play.

I don't know what it is that you've done to me  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing  
It's a feeling that I want to stay  
'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you

_[CHORUS:]_  
I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control  
Then something' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak

_[VERSE 2:]_  
Time after time after time I've tried to fight it  
But your love is strong, it keeps on holding' on  
Resistance is down when you're around, pride's fading  
In my condition I don't want to be alone  
'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you

_[CHORUS]_

_[BRIDGE:]_  
I've tried hard to fight it  
No way can I deny it  
Your love's so sweet  
It knocks me off my feet

_[CHORUS]_

_[BRIDGE 2:]_  
I get so weak  
Blood starts racing through my veins  
I get so weak  
Boy it's somethin' I can't explain  
I get so weak  
Somethin' 'bout the way you do the things you're do-oo-oo-in'  
Knocks me right off of my feet (off my feet)  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak (I get so)

_[CHORUS TO FADE]_

_I was suddenly hit with waves of love. I looked at jasper and winked at him. I was then hit with lust. I glared at him and he shrugged my shoulders._

"_Ok guys! Are you ready for the next song?" the crowd cheered as usual._

We were as one, babe  
for a moment in time.  
And it seemed everlasting,  
that you would always be mine.  
Now you want to be free,  
so I'll let you fly,  
'cause I know in my heart, babe,

our love will never die.  
You'll always be a part of me.  
I'm part of you indefinitely.  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me.  
Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby.  
And we'll linger on.  
Time can't erase a feeling strong.  
No way you're ever gonna shake me.  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby.

I aint gonna cry, no,  
And I won't beg you to stay.  
I you're determined to leave boy,  
I will not stand in your way.  
But inevitably  
You'll be back again,  
'cause you know in your heart, babe,  
Our love will never end.

You'll always be a part of me.  
I'm part of you indefinitely.  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me.  
Ooh darling, because you'll always be my baby.  
And we'll linger on.  
Time can't erase a feeling strong.

No way you're ever gonna shake me.  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby.  
I know that you'll be back, boy,  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder.  
I know that you'll be right back, baby.

Baby, believe me, it's only a matter of time, time.  
You'll always be a part of me.  
I'm part of you indefinitely.  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me.  
Ooh darling, because you'll always be my baby.  
And we'll linger on.  
Time can't erase a feeling strong.  
No way you're ever gonna shake me.  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby.  
You'll always be a part of me.  
I'm part of you indefinitely.  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me.  
Ooh darling, because you'll always be my baby.  
And we'll linger on.  
Time can't erase a feeling strong.  
No way you're ever gonna shake me.  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby.

I got more waves of love from Jasper. I smiled at him. He smiled me my favorite Jazzy smile.

"Ok this next song is for a reason. Girls, do you ever have one of those days when you are just turned on by your boyfriend?" I asked. I got cheers from girls.

"Well I do almost all the time let me tell you. So I am going to sing a familiar song but it's remixed. The person remixed couldn't make it so we recorded." I said and started to sing

Oh, yea, Oh, yea, Oh, yea  
Oh, yea, Oh, yea, Oh, yea  
Oh, yea, Oh, yea, Oh, yea

(Touch my body)

:  
Hey  
It's the Remix Killer  
And I think she want me  
To feel her

(Touch my body)

Hey  
It's the Remix Killer  
And I think she want me  
To feel her

You know  
We shining in the club  
Drinking in the club  
Two stepping in the club  
Like hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, heeeeey

Now, let's take a look  
At your body  
Go over you body  
And anyway you say  
I'll  
Mmmmuuuaah  
It's obvious  
Your heart  
Just point  
To your spot  
And baby girl  
I promise  
I will  
Mmmmuuuaah  
Girl  
If you let me  
I'm gonna touch it  
But if I touch it  
I'ma wanna hit it  
But if hit it  
I'ma wanna split it  
Lay around flip it  
You be  
Screaming quit it  
But I can quit it  
I'm just  
Getting started

It's the remix  
And I'ma touch yo body  
And you know  
Them haters  
Are gonna wanna hate  
When they hear  
This free-style

So if some  
Honey's up in here  
That want me  
To touch  
Their bodies say  
I doooooo (I doooooo)  
And if some  
Honey's up in here  
That wanna roll out  
With Kellz say  
I Doooooo (I doooooo)

Well it's the 12-Play  
4th Quarter  
Coming real soon

Hey  
It's the Remix Killer  
And I think she want me  
To feel her

(Touch my body)

Hey  
It's the Remix Killer  
And I think she want me  
To feel her

You know  
We shining in the club  
Drinking in the club  
Two stepping in the club  
Like hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, heeeeey

Bella:  
Boy  
You can put me on you  
Like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug  
Your body tighter  
Than my favourite jeans  
I want you to caress me  
Like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you  
In the Caribbean Sea

If there's  
A camera up in here  
Then it's  
Gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's  
A camera up in here  
Then I'd best  
Not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cause if you run  
Your mouth  
And brag about  
This secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause baby  
I'm up in my business  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I

(Touch my body)

Hey  
It's the Remix Killer  
And I think she want me  
To feel her

(Touch my body)

Hey  
It's the Remix Killer  
And I think she want me  
To feel her

You know  
We shining in the club  
Drinking in the club  
Two stepping in the club  
Like hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, heeeeey

I was hit with so much lust I almost took Jasper right there. I gave Jasper a flirtatious smile. He smiled back. I had one more song for today.

"Ok once again I have written this song. This goes to my new boyfriend. He helped my get through my loss. So here you go." I said.

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

"Thank you Seattle!" I yelled as I walked off stage. Jasper and I decided to go on home. Charlie was on a 2 week trip with Billy. We got to my house and he looked at me.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi." I said giggling. He captured his lips with mine and we were suddenly making out. I pulled away.

"Not in here." I breathed.

"Yeah inside." He said. He came and got me carrying me bridal style still kissing. I unlocked the door and Jasper kicked the door shut. We both fell on the sofa still kissing. I felt Jasper's cool hand go up my shirt. I giggled because it tickles. He smiled.

"What's so funny?" he asked his hands dancing slowly around my belly button. I was now in a giggle fit.

"Jazzy stop that tickles." I scowled playfully. Suddenly he tickled me. I squealed of laughter as I tried to get away from him.

When I did however I ran into my room and closed the door and locked it. I remembered my window as I closed and locked it. I heard the door being knocked.

"Darlin open the door." He said. I giggled.

"Honey you know I can take down this door." He clarified. I unlocked it and hid under the bed.

"Bella where are you?" he asked. God that was a turn on. I saw a tarantula crawling towards me.

What the fuck?! I thought you couldn't find those here. I gave out a high pitch scream and came out. Jasper was by my side in an instant.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked

"There's a tarantula under my bed!" I screamed. I saw it crawl towards me and I jumped on my bed.

"Bella calm down it's not going to hurt you." He said softly.

"Whatever you are a vampire!" I yelled. OMC he picked it up and walked towards me. I started to back up.

"Bella it's not going to hurt you." He said.

"Jasper get that thing away from me!" by now I was close to freaking out even more. This was freaky he started to talk to it.

"It's ok. Bella won't hurt you anymore." I stared at him jaw dropped. Oh no he didn't just say I hurt the spider. That damn spider almost made me pass out.

He walked by the window and threw him out. I walked out my room and went downstairs.

"I didn't hurt the damn spider. Almost gave me a fuckin heart attack. Damn hot sexy arachnid talking vampire boyfriend." I mumbled

"That wasn't very nice." He said feigning hurt. I glared at him. He flinched.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No." I said.

"Please?" he asked kissing my neck lightly.

"No." I said a little shaky.

"Please?" he asked again rubbing me through my jeans. I was already wet. I couldn't handle it.

"Ok you are forgiven!" I said.

"Good." He said. In a blink of an eye I was naked, and on the sofa with a naked Jasper. Damn he is so hot. I ran my hands down his chest. He purred?

"Did you just purr?" I asked.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Well it's a turn on." I said smiling.

"Really?" he said slyly

"Yeah." I said. He smiled as he entered me. We moaned at the sensation. This felt better than Edward.

"Oh god." I moaned. He moved faster in pace. He were both gasping and moaning.

"Bella you are so tight." He said.

"Fuck! Jasper I love you!" I moaned loudly.

"Me too baby." He said. I felt my walls clamp around him.

"Jasper!" I moaned in paradise as my head hit the couch pillow. Jasper came soon after. We lay there for a while. I run my hand through his hair to let him know that im still under him. He sat up and looked at me with his seductive gold eyes.

"Hey." He said smiling,

"Hey baby." I said.

"How are you." He said kissing my lips.

"Really good you?" I giggled.

"The same. Are you tired?" he asked. I nodded sleepily. I carried me up to my room. I tenses as we entered.

"Don't worry Hun. No spiders in here." He said. I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you Jazzy poo." I giggled.

"You too belle boo." He said. I giggled. He pulled the covers back and we both were under the covers. His arms wrapped around my waist and I fell asleep on his muscular chest.


	7. Party In The Usa

_Party in the U.S.A_

Bella's Pov

I had an performance today. Sigh. I didn't really want to go I rather be with Jasper in bed.

Well...then I do because I have a new song and I think everyone is going to like it.... I hope. I just have to sing one song and I go home.

I felt Jasper shake me gently trying to wake me up. I turned over to show that I'm not waking up.

"Darlin wake up." he started to kiss my neck then I just gave up and woke up.

"That's my Bella." he kissed me and got out of bed.

"Come on you have an performance today at 12:00 and it's 10:00." I jumped out of bed.

"Oh shit!" I grabbed my clothes and toiletries bag and ran in the shower surprisingly not falling.

I spent about 45 minutes in the bathroom before changing.

It was a blue jean mini skirt, a low cut brown tank top with a black bra and some black boots. I did my makeup and hair and stepped out.

Jasper looked like he would attack me any minute.

"Darlin you look sexy." he started to kiss me but I pushed him away and giggled.

"Come on cowboy let's go pick up Rose, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle." I smiled.

"What about you know....them."

"Oh they can take their own car." I scoffed.

We left to my new car that Jasper bought me.

When we got there _they_ were already there.

When I stepped out of the car Edward looked at me I rolled my eyes.

"Bella what the hell are you wearing?"

"Don't worry about it." I snapped.

I walked inside while everyone else took a seat.

"Ladies and gentleman please let me welcome pop sensation Isabella Swan!!!!!" The crowd went wild. I stepped on stage smiling and waving.

"Ok. I wrote this song a long time ago and I really hope you like it. 1, 2, 3, 4!" the guitars began playing and I started singing and jamming.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX  
with my dreams and my cardigan  
welcome to the land of fame excess  
am i gonna fit in  
jumped in the cab,  
here i am for the first time  
look to the right and i see the Hollywood sign  
this is all so crazy  
everybody seems so famous  
my tummy's turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
cause when the taxi man turned on the radio  
and the Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on  
__  
CHORUS:  
so i put my hands up  
they're playing my song,  
and the butterflies fly away  
noddin' my head like yea  
movin my hips like yea  
i got my hands up,  
there playin my song  
i know I'm gonna be ok  
yea,  
its a party in the USA  
yea,  
its a party in the USA_

get to the club in my taxi cab  
everybody's lookin at me now  
like "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks,  
she gotta be from out of town"  
so hard with my girls all around me  
its definitely not a Nashville party  
cause' all i see are stilettos  
_i guess i never got the memo  
my tummy's turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
too much pressure and I'm nervous  
and the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
and the Brittney song was on  
and the Brittney song was on  
and the Brittney song was on_

CHORUS:  
so i put my hands up  
they're playing my song,  
and the butterflies fly away  
noddin' my head like yea  
movin my hips like yea  
i put my hands up,  
there playin my song  
i know I'm gonna be ok  
yea,  
its a party in the USA  
yea,  
its a party in the USA  
_  
feel like hoppin on a flight  
back to my hometown tonight  
something stops me every time  
the D.J. plays my song and i feel alright!_

CHORUS:  
So I put my hands up  
they're playing my song,  
and the butterflies fly away  
noddin' my head like yea  
movin my hips like yea  
I put my hands up,  
there playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
yea,(Na, Na Na Na Na)  
its a party in the USA  
yea,  
its a party in the USA  
so i put my hands up  
they're playing my song,  
and the butterflies fly away  
_noddin' my head like yea  
movin my hips like yea  
i put my hands up,  
there playin my song  
i know I'm gonna be ok  
yea,  
its a party in the USA  
yea,  
its a party in the USA!!!!_

I ended with a sigh and I got a ton of cheering.

"Wow that was excellent. Nice outfit by the way." he said.

"Thanks I want to start my own clothing line but I don't know yet." I smiled.

"Ok great I hope I get first glimpse. And that's the end of our show everyone! Give one more cheer for miss Isabella Swan!" the crowd went wild. I gave one more bow and I left the stage. I saw Jasper and I jumped in his arms giggling.

"How did I do baby?" I asked.

"You were terrific! And sexy." he said the last part lowly. I blushed and giggled.

"Hey! Y'all do all of that at home!" We glared at Emmett. I sighed and held hand with him as we left.

"So I put my hands up their playing my song the butterflies fly away! Nodding my head like yeah! Movin my hips like yeah! So I put hands up their playing my song you know I'm gonna be ok yeah yeah yeah! It's a party in USA! Yeah yeah yeah! It's a party in USA!" Emmett sung. We were all laughing.

"Emmett shut the fuck up!" Edward yelled.

"Don't yell at him. Just because you didn't like the song or the way Bella was dressed doesn't mean you have to be a prissy prick!" Rosalie snapped.

"Bella was dressed like a total slut! She doesn't need to dress like that! She is a singer for gods sake! She get a bad reputation then!" Everyone gasped. I felt tears brim to my eyes. I ran to the car and put the key in ignition and drove off.

"Bella wait!" I heard Jasper yell.

"Fuck you Edward!" I yelled out of the car.

* * *

Jasper's Pov

The ride in the Volvo was quite. Everyone was pissed at Edward. I can't believe he told my Bella that. But at least she said 'Fuck you Edward!'. I laughed in my head.

"Ok Jasper I know what Bella said. So shut the hell up about it." he snapped at me. I glared.

"Maybe you should control your anger." Emmett whispered so that me and Rosalie can hear. We snickered.

"Don't worry Jazz we got you back. He made my sister cry so I'm going to kick his ass for ya." he said,

"Thanks Em." When we got home Emmett started beating the living the shit out of Edward. I left to go comfort Bella.

She was dancing? And singing? What the hell?

She saw me and opened the door. She was happy?

"Why are you happy?" I asked.

"Because mom got remarried!" she squealed.

"Honey that's wonderful." she surprised me by kissing me on the lips. I went inside and closed the door. We both fell on the sofa making out.

"Take me." she breathed.

"My pleasure." I smirked and we spent the rest of the afternoon making love.

Bella's Pov

After Jasper said he will be back when Charlie is asleep I decided to write songs for my new album '_**Isabella:Before & After**_' I just kept writing.

3 hours later.

I got the album!!!!!!!

Here are the songs

Party In The USA

White Horse

The Climb

When You're Gone

7 Things

Bad Romance

Fifteen

You Belong With Me

Picture To Burn

Tim McGraw

When It Was Me

Walk Away.

After that I got in the shower and right after that I called my manger Carly. It went to voice mail so I left a message

"Hey Carly it's Bella. Listen I have the songs for my new album. Let me know when you can let come to the studio. Bye." I hung up and I fell back asleep.


End file.
